


In Wait

by Villainette



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Minor canon-typical gore, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel rests at the Sign of the Three Lemons</p>
<p>also @ <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/96220539006/spent-the-month-using-descriptions-from-garth">my tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Wait

  



End file.
